


Dream SMP Requests!

by wilbursimp38



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Will add more tags as I go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursimp38/pseuds/wilbursimp38
Summary: A series of oneshots for the Dream SMP!I’ve seen a lot of these going around, and I felt like having a crack at it. Keep in mind that this is written in the Dream SMP universe.I only added tags for the most popular ships I knew for now, and platonic relationships because I don’t ship minors nor condone anything of the sort, since I do not want to overshadow the works of other creators.Will add tags along the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 120





	1. Request page!

Hey! I’ve seen a ton of these Dream SMP oneshot fics going around and I’ve decided to hop on board out of interest!

I’m basically okay with writing absolutely anything except pedophilia of any kind, romantic relationships involving minors, or intercourse involving minors.

Keep in mind this is in no way shape or form written in an IRL context, which many of the CC’s have expressed discomfort with.

Request away! I’m happy to do smut (although I may be relatively inexperienced with it), fluff, angst, and any ship is fine as long as it doesn’t include what I listed above. Also, platonic fic requests are encouraged as well.

On the subject of non-con or dubious consent, those sorts of things I will only do on the rare occasion.

If this makes you uncomfortable, please read the tags before you click. They’re trigger warnings in and of themselves. Don’t send this to any of the people mentioned, as I figure non actually seek it or want to see ship fics.

Have fun!


	2. Traitor (Wilbur x Eret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Eret have been dating for a while now, happily residing in L’manberg with the rest of their friends. Wilbur wakes up one morning in a cell, surrounded by Eret and the Dream Team.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! Rape/non-con, possible drugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this request first because I had a very clear direction on where to go with it, and wanted to try my hand at writing some angst.
> 
> Warning that this fic contains smut and rape/non-con, minors please don’t interact. I’m not that used to writing smut, this is probably my second time ever, but here is my attempt at it. Requested by Rainieseo! Thank you for the request!

In his sleep, Wilbur had dreamt of gentle caresses shared between two brunette lovers, lovers who never parted, who’s bond was never lost.

He dreamt of the kind, reassuring hand of a king, who stood at his side, rested upon his shoulder, assuring him that all would be okay.

He dreamt of soft kisses passing between two mouths, fingers locked together and limbs intertwined, laughter filling his chest with a familiar warmth that would flood throughout his entire body and dust his pale cheeks with a pretty pink.

He dreamt of the man who always knew just what to say, and just what to do, when Wilbur began to fret, his nerves on edge, filled with agitation and unease.

But with the man by his side, comforting him with reassuring words and delicate touches, affirming him, he always felt the doubts and anxieties clouding his mind subside. Replaced with a sudden rush of euphoria and love.

He dreamt of the long, slim digits of another slowly entering him, his lover taking his time when pumping in and out, careful not to hurt him, as if he were a delicate flower. Soft gasps and moans falling from his lips as he grasped tightly onto the shoulders of his beloved, who whispered soft words of praise into his ear and nipped at it, letting out his own noises of appreciation.

He dreamt of a bath they often shared, his wavy brown locks rested against his lover’s chest. Feeling gentle fingers raking through them, coated in shampoo, as Wilbur let out quiet hums of appreciation.

He dreamt of the bed they had slept in together every night since the war. The war when Wilbur had rebelled against the evil tyrant that ruled the land they inhabited, and stayed alongside him to when he was crowned president of L’manberg.

He dreamt of watching as his son, Fundy, played with the man and even called him “dad,” smiling on in content, at his newfound little family. He dreamt of the slender arms that were snaked around his waist every night, of long limbs tangled together, and the soft, muted snores that came from his beloved as he playfully giggled at the sound.

Eret, the brunette king with pretty brown eyes whom he had given his heart to and allowed in his country and home. His partner, the man he loved and would love until the end of time.

Wilbur began to regain consciousness, eyes fluttering open. Leaving behind happy memories, and exchanging them for his harsh reality. Eret... the face of the man with a cruel smirk across his face, staring down at his waking figure from behind a set of iron bars, keeping Wilbur locked away, and the two lovers apart.

Wilbur blinked the sleep from his eyes as he rose up onto his elbows, on the bed situated in the corner of the... concrete cell he had been locked inside. He took a moment to process his surroundings, his soft features twisting into an expression of confusion as he squinted around the room, eyes finally landing on Eret.

No, not only Eret. There was Dream, Sapnap, George... what was going on? His head pounded as the world around him came into perspective, and his eyes widened in shock as he scrambled to sit up, shoving thin woollen blankets off of him as he stumbled to his feet.

“Eret?” He called out to him, voice hoarse, uncertainty racking his mind as he slowly approached the man on the other side of the bars.

“Eret, what’s going on?” He spoke again, voice now clearer than before, expressing his confusion as he finally begun to wake up. There only came a deep laugh from Eret in response, as Wilbur studied the men stood with Eret in scepticism.

“Good morning, Wilbur. How did you sleep?” Eret chimed with mock-concern, Wilbur’s heart clenching at the tone. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat as he began to realise what was going on. No... Eret wouldn’t do that to him. His Eret. The Eret he’d shared so many fond memories with.

After no response came from Wilbur, Eret piped up once again. “What, cat got your tongue pretty boy?” Nasty snickers came from the members of the Dream Team at the cruel comment, as Wilbur’s eyes grew wet.

Eret clicked his tongue, shaking his head with a tut, feigning disappointment. “Really, Wilbur, tears? I thought you were better than that.”

Wilbur watched as he leant over and whispered something to Dream, who soon after began to leave, gesturing for George and Sapnap to trail along behind him his as he strolled out the room, posture erect, as alert as ever.

Now that the two lovers were alone together, words finally made their way out of Wilbur’s lips. “What the fuck are you doing, Eret?” Wilbur’s voice cracked. His tone was angry, but Eret could hear the hurt and confusion lacing it just underneath.

“You can’t see? I’m double-crossing you, Wilbur. I’m betraying you. Is it not obvious enough, what with you being behind bars?” Came Eret’s deep, throaty laughter once again, the laugh that had previously made butterflies flutter around in Wilbur’s stomach, the laugh that had made him fall further in love with the man each day.

But there was something different about this laugh. Something vile, and sadistic behind it. It was nothing like the kind, velvety laugh of the Eret he knew. It shook him to the core.

Wilbur’s words caught in his throat again, causing him to stutter when they finally came to him. “Wh-“ His eyes welled up with more tears, threatening to spill, his voice coming out shaky as he tried his best to keep his cool. Although, he was more than certain that his trembling had already given it away.

This had to be some sick joke. This couldn’t be real. “Why?” His hands shook, and he earned a wicked smirk from Eret as he turned his back on Wilbur and leant on the bars of the cell. All of this, and Eret couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Tears blurred his vision, starting to trickle down his reddened cheeks in streams. His palms pressed against the cool bars, as he clasped onto them loosely. “Wilbur...” Came Eret in a low chuckle, as he took off his trademark pair of sunglasses that Wilbur always saw him wearing and tucked them away into his trousers.

His head turned to the side, and clever, glinting brown eyes met Wilbur’s hurt, wet ones. “Don’t you see?” He tilted his head slightly, raising a brow. “It was all an act, you and I.”

Wilbur felt his breath come to a halt in his throat in the form of a small gasp, and his heart stop in his chest, and suddenly his heartstrings were being snapped and torn as his widened eyes dropped to the floor in shock.

No, he refused to believe it. This wasn’t Eret. This was all just a bad dream, Eret couldn’t have- “Wilbur,” Came the smooth, buttery voice once again. This time, it grew louder as Eret turned back around to fully face him, gently cupping his cheek in mocking of a lover’s touch.

Wilbur almost immediately flinched away from his touch, rather than leaning into it as he normally would, eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. His touch was cold. Not like the warm hands of his Eret, who held him every night in a warm embrace.

“Listen to me,” He demanded at the disobedience he’d received from Wilbur, through grit teeth, showing his true colours there and then. This time, he slapped Wilbur, hard, and merrily watched as it caused Wil to stumble back, one hand raising up to cup his stinging cheek in shock.

“I never loved you,” Eret’s eyes lit up in sadistic glee as he spoke with a cruel cheer in his tone, whilst Wilbur’s vision grew blurrier and his heart began to shatter into pieces. He soon grew disoriented, eyes looking for Eret but only finding blurry splotches of colour in his place.

“How could someone like me,” Eret gestured down to his kingly attire, embellished with gaudy red velvet and expensive materials, that had replaced the L’manberg uniform he had once dawned. A golden crown embedded with jewels now sat upon his curly brown locks of hair. In any other circumstance, Wilbur would’ve commented on how handsome he looked and how much the outfit complimented his looks.

But now, Wilbur only found the colours vile and ugly. An ugly reminder that Eret was not his. “Love someone like you?” Eret laughed again, as if it were funny. Wilbur didn’t find it funny at all. He instead felt the broken shards of his heart clattering around in the newly dug abyss of his chest.

“You’re pathetic.” Eret spat, “You’re useless, weak-willed and soft. You were never good enough to be president.” He continued in a whisper, before pulling out a set of keys from his pant pocket and unlocking the cell door, stepping inside. They were together again now, but Wilbur’s walls had gone back up. A new barrier between them. He strode closer to Wilbur, unwelcome.

It was as if a cat was cornering a small mouse, being it’s prey. “Wilbur, look at me.” His tone was soft, but his voice was no longer welcomed in Wilbur’s mind. When Wilbur’s eyes stayed on the concrete of the floor, refusing to look up meet to the slightly shorter man’s face, Eret’s hand came into his hair, yanking his head back so that they met face to face, Wilbur wincing in pain at the harshness of the tug.

“I said look at me!” Eret’s shout sounded foreign to Wilbur’s ears, cold, harsh, uncaring... Wilbur couldn’t even recognise him as he stared into Eret’s eyes with newfound defiance, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“No one could ever love someone as pathetic as you. It’s disgusting, how weak you are.” Eret spat out again, this time into his face, Wilbur flinching back as spittle landed on his cheek, shutting his eyes tightly and hoping that this god awful nightmare would finally end.

But it never did. It didn’t, when Wilbur heard the words “how about I show you just where you belong?” whispered into his ear. It didn’t, when Wilbur felt himself being pinned down to the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress below him as he landed back on the messy sheets strewn across the bed.

It didn’t, no matter how hard he tried to fight Eret off, he eventually found that he lacked the strength to. He couldn’t do it. He felt drained of all his energy, exhausted beyond compare, much more than he should’ve felt. Everything was a blur. He couldn’t even think. Eret was right, after all. He was weak.

Wilbur’s wrists were roughly pinned above his head, forcefully held in place by one of Eret’s own hands keeping them there as his other hand worked to roughly tug Wilbur’s L’manberg uniform trousers and boots off.

He discarded of both clothing articles into a dirty corner of the cell, and lifted Wilbur’s legs up to position them over his shoulders, bent at the knees. Wilbur struggled in protest to the assault, trying to escape Eret’s hold, but it was no use. The other man overpowered him.

He didn’t remember when it happened, but his boxer briefs had been discarded of as well into another filthy concrete corner, and the cool air now blew on his bare ass, eliciting a shiver from him in response.

With his free hand, Eret also pulled his own trousers down to his knees, his cock already hard from the sadistic pleasure he gained from the thrill of seeing Wilbur so vulnerable and weak beneath him. “You belong underneath me, you and I both know you always will.”

Eret murmured underneath his breath into Wilbur’s ear, sending another tremor down his spine. Eret chuckled nastily as Wilbur tried again to get him off of him, but Eret, the bastard, wouldn’t budge. Spitting quite generously into his hand for lube, Eret gave his cock a few short pumps before he positioned himself at the rim of Wilbur’s hole.

When Wilbur’s voice had finally came to him again, it was in panicked protest as he thrashed around and did his best to shuffle away from Eret, to no avail. He was trapped underneath him, as he once willingly had been.

“Please, Eret please no-“ He gasped in shock, mixed with a hint of pain as he felt the tip of Eret’s cock enter his hole without any warning, trying to kick him, but it was no use with his legs being bent over Eret’s shoulders.

Suddenly, Eret’s hips snapped into him in one swift movement, knocking a harsh scream out of Wilbur’s throat at the piercing pain of the unprecedented thrust, the sensation of being torn apart overwhelming him as he clutched desperately onto Eret’s shoulders to try and brace himself, more tears flowing down his cheeks from his puffy eyes as he bit down on his lip so hard that it began to bleed.

His nails dug into Eret’s skin as he held onto the other man for dear life, shaking as Eret grabbed his face with one hand and forced him into a rough kiss, one he didn’t try to escape as the pain racking through his body made it hurt to struggle.

He swore he was bleeding now, as well, feeling a trail of warm liquid trickle out the rim of his hole. Wilbur’s breath caught in his throat as Eret began to move, giving him little to no time to adjust at all. This wasn’t the Eret he knew.

His Eret was gentle, he always took the time to prepare him and make sure he was ready before they did anything else. He would never hurt him like this. He thought back to the memory of Eret and his first time, slow, tender, it had been utter bliss for Wilbur.

The sudden snap of hips and painful sensation of teeth sinking into the jugular of his neck snapped him out of his fond memories and back to reality, his eyes snapping open as he begun to sob. This was nothing but painful, nothing like before.

He heard Eret’s familiar deep moans and soft grunts of pleasure beside his ear, and his own foreign whimpers and pleas for Eret to stop. There was a time when he loved Eret’s touch. It was so familiar, so gentle and kind, he melted into it like ice when it met the palm of a hand. It was where he had been convinced he belonged.

This touch was rough, violent, and he flinched away from it. It lacked the tenderness it had once had. With one of Eret’s calloused hands pinning his wrists down and the other gripping his hip to the point his nails broke through Wilbur’s skin, drawing out blood. This touch was foreign, and unwanted. It reminded him of just what was happening at the moment, and where he was.

Wilbur didn’t want this. “It hurts- please Eret-“ He bit out through gasps of pain and whimpers, voice having grown hoarse as he sobbed. Pressing his face into the mattress as he was ruthlessly pounded into by Eret. An Eret, who ignored Wilbur’s begs for him to stop, and his clawing at Eret’s hand. Who paid no care for him.

It had felt like ages until Eret had finally thrusted into Wilbur one last time, and Wilbur had felt undesired warmth spread throughout his cold body, as cum painted his inner walls with white. Eret stayed there, body hunched over Wilbur’s form, panting into the air as Wilbur sobbed into the mattress, whole body trembling.

They stayed in that position for a few moments more, before Eret had finally pulled out of the dishevelled, ruined man below him and released his hold on him.

Eret cleaned himself up, pulling up his trousers before his cold gaze flicked back down to the bare, wrecked mess that Wilbur had been reduced to. Once, the proclaimed president of L’manberg, now a shaking mess with a mixture of his own blood and Eret’s cum seeping out of him.

Wilbur soon curled in on himself, laying bare on the mattress, silent, as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled up, footsteps following it on the concrete floor, and at last the twist of a key and locking of a door. “Goodbye, Wilbur.” He heard Eret say, tone clipped and cruel. “It was never meant to be.”

He listened to the sound of footsteps going down the hall, growing more and more muffled each step taken. Wilbur didn’t move, couldn’t. Everything ached. All he felt was pain, pain that was not only physical as he laid there, quietly staring at the wall with dim eyes. The corners of his vision began to darken, and he slowly fell unconscious, left broken and used by Eret.

And that wasn’t even the worst thing. The worst thing was that, even after this, Wilbur would still love him as much as he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)  
> This was much more intense than I had initially expected for it to be... but here you go.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism or tips in general, feel free to just drop them in the comments!
> 
> Next up is a cuddle fic between Schlatt and Wilbur, as I want to throw something fluffy out after the angst and non-con in this fic.


End file.
